Be My Princess (My version of the app by Voltage)
by Alleycat1116
Summary: Alexandra is a normal girl who moved to the kingdom of Charles for her career. She soon finds herself being whisked away by 6 gorgeous princes who all wind up falling for her. But which prince does Alexandra fall for? Follow Alexandra on her royal journey of love... she might take your suggestions ;) All Characters (besides Alexandra) and Places are from the App by Voltage
1. Chapter 1

**_Be My Princess…_**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

I never saw myself as anything great. I have always thought of myself as average in every way; from how I act, what I do and my looks. After about a thousand companies denying me to work for them I got discouraged…I had one design firm left. I got a call one morning from Monsieur Pierre, a famous designer that lives in the kingdom of Charles.

"Ma petite, I love your work and your designs are to die for," Monsieur Pierre kept going without giving me a chance to talk. "I want you to join the Pierre family here in the kingdom of Charles. Can you do this Miss Alexandra?"

That was the first time he mentioned my name…so now I know that he was hiring me?! Of all people!

I finally was able to reply, "Yes! Monsieur Pierre, I thank you so much for this opportunity, I can't wait!" Then I set off for Charles.

The kingdom of Charles is nation rights next to France, however there are also five other kingdoms. All of which have crowned princes.

Charles has Prince Edward Levaincois he is twenty-three years old, only two years older than I. He is average height and has bright purple eyes to accent his messy silver hair. Everyone says that he is a sweet and kind-hearted, a true gentleman.

Then you have Prince Wilfred Spencer, of the kingdom of Philip. He is twenty-five and from what people say very kind. They also say that he has an older brother that disappeared so Wilfred became the crowned prince. Wilfred has blonde hair that ends right above his blue eyes, which are as clear as the sky.

In the kingdom of Liberty the crowned prince is Prince Keith Alford, who is twenty-two. He has deep turquoise eyes and shoulder length chocolate-brown slightly tousled hair. Prince Keith is described as rude, but sweet when you become really, really close to him. Something intrigues me about him, more so than the other two mentioned…

Prince Roberto Button of the kingdom of Altria is easily described as the sweetest of all the princes. He talks to everyone no matter what social rank you are. He has deep brown eyes with the same hair color to match, except he has some very light natural highlights. Roberto is very easy-going and gets along with nearly everyone, and is also twenty-five.

The kingdom of Oriens has Prince Glenn Casiraghi as their crowned prince; he has a six-year-old brother named Alan, and Glenn is only eighteen years old. Glenn is by far the youngest of the six crowned princes. He hates to be treated like a child, but always seems to get in trouble for playing games with his younger brother. Glenn has sparkling brown eyes with dark brown tousled eye length hair.

Finally the kingdom of Dres Van and their prince Joshua Lieben who is twenty-four years old. Joshua has dark lavender eyes and violet, just past the ears, hair. He is often described as intimidating, and very strict. He is very mysterious and doesn't seem to "change his expression." Joshua, like all other princes, had to go through training and very seldom saw his parents. Now Joshua is hardly close to his parents and still doesn't see them. I find him very attractive.

Look at me day-dreaming about designing for a prince…That is all my thoughts consisted of during my flight to Charles. Once I got off the plane I rushed to the baggage claim to get my stuff and meet Monsieur Pierre. I then heard a voice calling out at me.

"Miss…Miss, with the long silky brown hair! Wait up!" Whose voice was this, and were they really trying to get my attention?

A man finally caught up to me, "Miss, you dropped your phone on the plane. I have tried to find you for ten minutes."

How did I not notice that my phone had fallen out? I'm an idiot. But who is this man? He looks so familiar…I realized I had stared at him for a few moments, and he didn't seem to care, in fact he was looking back right into my eyes.

"Th-Thank you…" I managed to reply to this man. "You are most welcome my beautiful fair maiden." That was when it clicked who I was talking to.

"You are Prince Roberto…"

"You are correct. And you are?"

"Alexandra, and so people are right about you."

"That is a lovely name, and in what way, Alexandra? If I may ask."

"When they say that you are kind, to everyone, even those who aren't royal."

"I don't have a reason to not be," He said with a smile. "Especially when they are as attractive as you." Me attractive?

"Well thank you for your compliment…and for returning my phone to me."

"Then will you do me a favor?"

What could he possibly want? "That depends on what it is you want…"

"I want you to accompany me to the royal ball Prince Charles is throwing tomorrow night."

WHAT? A ball…could Roberto be serious.

"I am not sure Prince Roberto, I have only just moved here to Charles for my new job-"

" What job is that?" He asked so intently and as if he actually cared about me.

"I just recently got hired to work for Monsieur Pierre."

A sparkle flashed in his eyes. "Perfect then you will be able to join me!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jean Pierre and I are good friends; he loves to talk about royal balls and he will let you accompany me to the ball without question."

And with that I was dragged to Monsieur Jean Pierre's office to talk to him about joining Prince Roberto to the ball. Where I would wind up meet all six princes as they are all friends.

Little did I know was that I would be whisked away time and time again, and that I would also fall in love with a prince…


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thank you guys so much for reading this! I am so sorry it took so long to post the new chapter but I hope to post a new chapter every Sunday! Please let me know if there is anything you guys want to happen, twists, or anything at all and I will do my best to input everything you guys leave me. This is my first shot at writing something other than papers for school! the reason it took so long was getting swamped with work at school. Leave responses and I hope you like it!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Be My Princess...**_

**Chapter 2: A Real Man**

As I was being dragged to Monsieur Pierre's office, Prince Roberto was stopped by a booming voice.

"Roberto! What are you doing dragging this girl around like you own her?!" It was Prince Keith...

"Why, I was taking her to get permission from her boss, so that she could be my date for the ball tomorrow." Roberto went on, "Do you have a problem with that Kiki?"

_*Kiki...I wonder why Prince Roberto called Prince Keith that? I wouldn't think that princes had nicknames for each other...*_

"As a matter of fact **Roberto, **I have a problem with you calling me that damned name, and have you asked this girl if she even wants to go with you?" Prince Keith said.

"Well...no, I didn't ask her. Not really..." Prince Roberto replied.

"I didn't think you would have, you are so stupid. And since you didn't ask her** I** will," Prince Keith said.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!**" Was all Prince Roberto could muster.

Then Prince Keith turned to me and started. "I am Prince Keith, crowned prince of Liberty kingdom. I wish to ask you, a beautiful maiden, to join me to the ball tomorrow night, however to ask you properly I need your name." He said this in a wonderfully deep, very sexy voice. With a dazzling smile to match, I felt like melting right there in the airport parking lot.

" A-Alexandra...my name is Alexandra." Smooth, way to stutter I told myself. Although I was surprised at how kind Prince Keith's words were to me, considering how he spoke to Prince Roberto. I had always heard the Prince Keith was cold-hearted, and distant, but I think everyone is wrong about Prince Keith.

"Alexandra, will you accompany me to the ball? I would certainly enjoy having you by side tomorrow night." Prince Keith claimed.

"Well...I-I don't know. I promised to go with Prince Roberto because he returned my phone to me... However, I-"

"Hah! See Kiki she is going with me!" Prince Roberto interrupted.

Prince Keith's kind smile disappeared as quickly as his temperament did. "I see. Well I suppose I respect that you are keeping a promise, even if it is to Roberto. However, I was planning on showing you a **REAL** man." Prince Keith said in a low, husky voice. With that being said Prince Keith turned to Prince Roberto stared at him for a minute and then left. I desperately wanted to follow Prince Keith, but Prince Roberto was already dragging me to Monsieur Pierre's office. All I could think of was Prince Keith speaking right into my ear. I felt my face getting red and I can't help feeling bad that I want to be with Prince Keith. After running and thinking for so long Prince Roberto finally lead me to Monsieur Pierre's office. I felt tiny standing in the doorway, Prince Roberto still had a smile one his face. He really is a sweet guy...this ball might not be so bad.


End file.
